


Spreading Seeds Of Doubt

by MarionettePuppet



Series: This Is Not A Game [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Bashing, Arguing, Gen, Lila Rossi Bashing, Minor Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Pre-Relationship, School, class salt, debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarionettePuppet/pseuds/MarionettePuppet
Summary: Lila and her mindless sheep had made school annoying to the heroes of Paris.Add Lila lies about heroes fights with Akumas, now school has officially become hell to the heroes.They are already getting bad press, they don't need Lila lies adding to their stress.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Alya Césaire, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois & Alya Césaire, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lila Rossi
Series: This Is Not A Game [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672654
Comments: 16
Kudos: 518





	Spreading Seeds Of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> Another oneshot and this time with a side of salt.

School was annoying to the heroes by this point. First off having to hear Lila stories constantly was enough for Marinette to debate whether to jump out of the classroom window was a good idea or not. There was also the fact that Miss Bustier did nothing to help Adrien who was quite clearly being harrassed by Lila everyday or make the class stop trash-talking Marinette behind her back and excluding her from activities.

Both heroes decided to just ignore their classmates and concentrate on the studies either if that meant getting on Miss Bustier’s ‘problem’ list. She saw that the two teenage heroes ignoring their ‘friends’ and decided they must be the issue, not their ‘friends’ insted. She was constantly trying to set them up to joining group activities but Adrien had a small chat with his father and manage to make sure that the school would put Marinette and Adrien together in group projects at all times since they had the best results when they worked together which was true so Miss Bustier didn’t really have a leg to stand on.

Which brings us today, it had just been a day after the  Excalibur Akuma meaning Ladybug injury was a hot topic of conversation. Both Adrien and Marinette were busy with the math worksheet they had gotten when Miss Bustier had to go check on another class since that class’s teacher had to go have a meeting with a parent. The rest of the class were busy discussing what happened during the attack.

“Alya why do you still film the Akuma attacks, if you knew it was that dangerous?” question Nino still not overseeing his girlfriend nearly killed right before his eyes.

“I have never seen an Akuma hurt people like that, there’s never been any blood” exclaimed Alya who had black bags under her eyes,

“Poor ladybug” whimpered Rose who was being comforted by Juleka,

“Ladybug has come to me before to be patched up” announced Lila gaining the class attention,

“Really?” question Sabrina,

“Yeah, she worried most people won’t see her as a hero if they find out how much blood is spilt in an Akuma batt-” Lila cut herself off with a gasp, “sorry I shouldn’t be telling you this, I promised to keep it quiet”.

Both Adrien and Marinette look up glaring at the girl, knowing that she was making this the perfect opportunity for the class to lose trust in the heroes and with Alya’s blog maybe Paris as well since the press from yesterday was already pretty bad with their abilities to save Paris being called into question. 

“Wait what do you mean bloodshed?” question Alya getting out her phone,

“Well according to ladybug some Akuma battles are to difficult to be able to restain an Akuma with breaking a few bones of the Akuma or making them bleed” answered Lila,

“They’ve made the Akumas bleed?” squeaked  Mylène,

“Yeah, I always thought that they should try another method but Ladybug never listens” complained Lila,

“I thought heroes were supposed to help the Akuma victims not hurt them” questioned Sabrina curling in on herself thinking back to when she was akumatised, she didn’t remember getting any serious injures when being an Akuma but to be far she couldn’t remember much from the attack so the heroes of Paris could have hurt her without her knowledge. 

“You guys do remember that Ladybug was stabbed in the chest by an Akuma, something that would kill a normal person” stated Marinette raising an eyebrow,

“But they don’t have to-” Lila was cut off by Adrien,

“Hawkmoth doesn’t play flair, Ladybug and Chat Noir have been thrown through buildings and said building crush them from what we’ve seen and they start to only fight with less restraint when that happens” he snapped,

“From yesterday’s injury, I bet they only start to break bones and shed blood when the Akuma’s have done it to them” continued Chloe picking at her nails.

“They’re heroes, they should know better” argued Alya who was still filming,

“I like to see you lot do any better” snapped Chloe,

“I’m sure Alya would do way better than you, Queen Bee” sneered Lila,

“Yeah, I bet you’ve hurt Akumas,” said Sabrina which caused a look of hurt to show on Chloe’s face but she quickly covered it up,

“I may have been an inexperienced hero but I would never cause bodily harm to someone unless it was self-defence” yelled Chloe.

Before the rest of the class could gang up on Chloe, they were silence by Marinette slamming both her hands on the desk. “First off Queen Bee has only appeared when it daylight so people would have seen her hurt an Akuma and since no one has said anything, it’s quite clear Chloe didn’t do anything like that” argued Adrien trying to keep his temper in check.

“And second off Lila you apparently were sposed to keep this secret but you suddenly spill this secret when the press are already doubting the heroes so quite frankly it looks like you just trying to add to the bad press” continued Marinette,

“I would never do something like that, she’s my friend” gasped Lila which sounded so fake it was laughable, 

“Yeah, she only spilt that secret on accident” agreed Sabrina,

“Yeah, sure she did” sneered Marinette while Adrien just glared daggers at Lila.

Before the others could reply, the lunch bell went off and Miss Bustier came back in. “I hope you all have finished the worksheets or it will be homework,” said Miss Bustier, “Yes, Miss Bustier” replied the class in unison. “Adrien, let’s grab lunch at my place” stated Marinette, Adrien quietly agreed as both of them hurried out of class with Chloe not far behind them. The rest of the class was quietly discussing what Lila had said and Alya was already editing the video in order to put it on the ladyblog knowing the rest of Paris should know the information that Lila had told the class.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally adding more Lila salt to this series.   
> Hope you guys have enjoyed this series so far.


End file.
